Haru Haru
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Em um dia de neve haviam se conhecido.Tiveram sonhos, momentos e recordações juntos que se tornaram horrivelmente dolorosos.Estavam bem...Porque ela havia o deixado?Tinha sido tudo somente uma encenação,como numa peça de teatro onde ambos interpretavam personagens que morriam assim que as cortinas se baixavam.Perder uma pessoa sentimentalmente é melhor do que perde-la pra sempre?


**Olha a Priy aqui, com mais uma one InuKag *-* Espero que vocês gostem e ah, leiam ouvindo a música Haru Haru - Big Bang, acústica.**

**Boa Leitura. **

* * *

**Meu coração quebrado como uma onda**

**Meu coração tremendo como uma ventania**

**Meu coração desapareceu como fumaça**

**Isso não pode ser removido como uma tatuagem**

**Eu suspiro profundamente como se o chão estivesse desabando**

**Apenas poeira se amontoa em minha mente, diga adeus**

Ela estava se fazendo de forte, Sesshomaru sabia disso. Por mais que a morena tivesse uma expressão confiante, ela já não estava tão bem quanto antes. Aquilo estava a devastando. A pele clara, que antes possuía um leve rubor nas maças do rosto, agora estava totalmente sem cor. Os olhos que antes brilhavam em expectativa, agora estavam mortos.

- Não se faça de forte, Kagome. – murmurou segurando em sua mão, estavam em frente ao prédio da mesma.

- Eu estou bem. – sorriu e ergueu os braços levemente. – Obrigada por me fazer sair um pouco, melhorou ainda mais o meu animo. – abraçou-o. Sentia um nó na garganta, mas não choraria.

- Não, você não está. – beijou a testa da mesma. – Se cuide.

Apenas limitou-se a assentir e sorrir fracamente, antes de acenar e ir para dentro do prédio. Fechou os olhos quando adentrou o elevador e agradeceu por estar sozinha ali. Sentia as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos embaçando e fazendo com que ela saísse correndo em direção ao seu apartamento, quando as portas foram abertas. Adentrou o mesmo, batendo a porta sem se preocupar em tranca-la, passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos tentando focalizar algo. Não devia se importar tanto com o Taisho, ele iria ficar bem depois de tudo e se desse sorte, pensaria que ela teria ido para outro país, com a intenção ter recebido uma outra proposta de trabalho ou qualquer outra história que Sesshomaru iria inventar, somente não podia vê-lo.

Ajoelhou-se, sentindo uma forte dor no peito. O rosto já estava manchado em lágrimas, que escorriam lentamente por seu queixo.

- Inuyasha... – murmurou lembrando-se da expressão de dor dele, quando se encontraram pela ultima vez. – Me perdoa...

**Yeah**

**Achei que não seria capaz de viver um dia sequer sem você**

**Mas de alguma forma consegui viver mais do que eu esperava**

**Você não responde nada enquanto choro gritando "sinto sua falta"**

**Minhas falsas esperanças são inúteis agora**

- Inuyasha você entendeu o que eu disse? – Miroku perguntou passando a mão em frente ao rosto do amigo, que estava alienado ao que acontecia.

- Quê? – perguntou tão baixo, que poderia ser confundido a um sussurro. O Hanyou possuía olheiras e mantinha os olhos baixos, não encarando nada diretamente.

- Você não pode ficar assim. – colocou a mão no ombro dele e pela primeira vez, encontrou o olhar do amigo, que estavam marejados, ameaçando derrubar a primeira lágrima a qualquer momento. – Olha...

- Eu sinto falta dela. – baixou o olhar novamente, pousando-o no anel dourado em seu dedo. Com o dedão passou a gira-lo melancolicamente. – Estávamos tão bem... Não entendo o porquê de tudo isso. Custa-me a entender isso, Miroku. – as lágrimas já caiam, mas ele não se importou, nem ao menos com o bolo que se formava em sua garganta, fazendo com que ele tivesse dificuldade em falar.

- Inuyasha... Talvez você devesse... – Miroku começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Não. – falou num misto de raiva. – Não posso esquece-la, não dá merda! – levantou-se e começou andar de um lado para o outro. – Tudo me lembra ela! – olhou para a mesinha de centro, que possuía um quadro dos dois. Kagome tinha um dos olhos fechados, o dedo indicador na bochecha esquerda e mostrava a língua, enquanto ele dava um sorriso discreto.

"– _Vamos Inu-kun, sorria mais abertamente!"_ – Havia dito antes de tirarem aquela foto.

Segurou-a e com uma das mãos acariciou a garota delicadamente, como se fosse a mesma ali pessoalmente. Oh Kagome, sua doce Kagome, como sentia sua falta...

"_-Não, eu não te amo! Me esquece Inuyasha, já deu." _

Perturbado, jogou o quadro longe ouvindo o barulho do mesmo quebrando ao se chocar em alguma coisa. O movimento havia sido tão repentino, que Miroku havia se assustado e se alarmado ao ver o amigo chorando como criança, enquanto caia de joelhos cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- INUYASHA! – Gritou ajoelhando-se para ficar a mesma altura que ele. Inuyasha apenas o abraçou, sentindo-se um fraco, um idiota e por mais que não houvesse como, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ter causado uma reação repentina na Higurashi.

Ela estaria apaixonada por outro? Ou simplesmente se cansado dele?

**Quem é essa pessoa que está ao seu lado? Ela te faz chorar?**

**Querida você pode ao menos me ver ou se esqueceu completamente?**

**Estou preocupado, fico ansioso porque não posso me aproximar nem para tentar conversar com você**

**Passo longas noites sozinho apagando os meus pensamentos milhões de vezes**

Havia acordado sentindo uma enorme dor nas costas. Pequenos raios de luz invadiam o local, incomodando seus olhos. Lentamente percebeu que estava no chão de sua sala, com as mesmas roupas com que havia saído com Sesshomaru no dia anterior. Levantou-se, sentindo todo seu corpo reclamar e em passos lentos dirigiu-se até seu quarto. Tirou os sapatos e depois a roupa, caminhando para o banheiro. Não se atreveu a olhar para o espelho, sabia que veria olheiras e um rosto mais pálido.

Abriu o chuveiro, colocando a mão primeiro para testar a temperatura da agua e logo em seguida adentrar completamente, sentindo a agua quente escorrer por seu corpo. Havia fechado os olhos tentando relaxar, quando algo lhe subiu a garganta.

Estava vomitando sangue, numa grande quantidade. Sentia a visão ficar turva, enquanto suas pernas bambeavam. Não, não iria desmaiar ali.

- Argh. – cuspiu vendo as manchas vermelhas escorrerem para dentro do ralo, sendo levadas por conta da agua. Esperou mais um pouco e fechou o chuveiro, caminhando até o armário e pegando a escova e a pasta de dentes. Colocou uma grande quantidade de pasta na escova, e escovou a boca sentindo a necessidade de tirar o gosto metálico da boca.

Depois disso, enrolou-se numa toalha e foi para o quarto, vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa social branca. Seu olhar vagou para o relógio que ficava na cabeceira da cama. Com números esverdeados, ele indicava que eram 06h15min da manhã. Seu expediente começava as 10h00min, mas havia decidido ir mais cedo, não iria conseguir dormir.

Sentou-se em frente a penteadeira, e fez uma maquiagem que esconderia as olheiras, passando um batom vermelho, que esconderia os lábios ressecados. Pegou a bolsa e os sapatos, vagando em direção à cozinha.

Apenas bebeu um pouco de suco e comeu duas torradas, talvez... Tinha de se alimentar bem, mas não estava com animo para isso.

_A neve havia parado, mas mesmo que ainda estivesse nevando isso não os impedia de sair pelas ruas de Manhattan e ir até o central park. _

_- Aqui fica tão bonito quando fica assim. – A morena comentou segurando a mão do namorado. _

_- Tudo pra você fica bonito, quando neva. – ele resmungou dando uma leve risada, antes de puxa-la para andar abraçado com a mesma._

_- Não mesmo. – protestou. – Existe uma coisa pra mim, que fica bonita de qualquer maneira. – comentou._

_- E o que seria? – Inuyasha pendeu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. _

_Kagome soltou-se dele e parou na frente do mesmo._

_- Você. – corou levemente. _

_- Te amo. – murmurou aproximando seu rosto do dela e a beijando. _

_Quando se separaram, ela sorriu e começou a correr o deixando confuso._

_- Vamos Inu-kun, quero ver se consegue me pegar! – avisou dando risada. Ah, ele amava aquela risada, amava estar com ela. _

_- Não vale, você está na frente! – protestou formando um bico e cruzando os braços. Tinha até mesmo virado o rosto, para tentar fingir que estava bravo. – HEY! – Gritou indignado, quando foi atingindo por uma bola de neve, seguida de outra e mais outra. _

_- Anda. – ela dava risada feito criança, enquanto se abaixava e fazia mais uma. – Ou vai virar o próximo boneco de neve. – avisou jogando mais uma na cara do mesmo, que já tinha os cabelos totalmente repletos de flocos de neve. _

_- É MELHOR CORRER! – Inuyasha avisou estreitando os olhos e começando a correr atrás da mesma. _

**Não olhe para trás e saia**

**Não me encontre de novo e viva**

**Pois não voltarei a te amar**

**Fique apenas com as boas memórias**

**Posso carregar isso de alguma forma**

**Posso me levantar de alguma forma**

**Se você é assim, deveria ficar feliz**

**Fico angustiado dia após dia**

_**14h49min - PM**_

Inuyasha não havia conseguido dormir, passou a mão mais uma vez sobre o rosto, enquanto tentava entender alguma coisa do que estava escrito naqueles contratos. Tinha lido e relido diversas vezes, e em nenhuma delas havia conseguido entender pelo menos o que estava escrito nas primeiras linhas.

- Taisho, Taisho. – a porta do escritório foi aberta e fechada logo em seguida. Direcionou seu olhar para a mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes escuros. Rin Nakamura vestia uma saia de cintura alta preta, que ia até um pouco mais da metade das coxas e uma típica blusa de botões branca e sem mangas. – Não acha que deveria ficar em casa, até ficar melhor? – perguntou caminhando e se sentando em uma das cadeiras pretas, em frente à mesa do mesmo.

- Não. – respondeu baixando o olhar para as folhas, novamente tentando entender algo. – Estou perfeitamente em condições de trabalhar. – mentiu. Claro que não estava, mas ficar em casa seria pior. Ele tinha de tentar se distrair.

- Então me diga o que achou desses contratos. – Rin falou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não minta pra mim, Inuyasha, te conheço há anos! Você está tão alienado, que não tem noção do que está escrito nem nas primeiras linhas. – pegou as folhas da mesa, tomando a atenção dele. – Se você tem algo contra a nova linha de produção dos carros, com os novos modelos que foram detalhados na ultima reunião, você não precisa assinar. – avisou enquanto analisava o contrato. – Mas se estiver de acordo, assine nas linhas pontilhadas, por favor. – balançou a cabeça e lhe entregou as folhas novamente.

- Você é uma ótima advogada, Rin. – o Taisho sorriu levemente, estava grato por ela ter o ajudado. – Minha mente está uma bagunça. – pegou uma caneta e já iria assinar, quando ela bateu em sua mão.

- Preste atenção, não pode assinar de vermelho. – repreendeu. Ele encarou sua mão e viu que era a caneta errada. – Sou sua amiga, e acho melhor você ir descansar, está tudo bem por aqui.

- Não consigo Rin. – Inuyasha suspirou e entregou as folhas assinadas para ela. – Tenho que ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa, ou vou acabar ficando louco.

- Não sei se eu devia dizer isso. – murmurou ela se levantando. – Vá andar um pouco pela cidade, visite a parte de produção em massa, mas não fique trancado em um maldito escritório. Jogue as coisas para o Sesshomaru, dizendo que não está com cabeça para pensar. Ele sabe o que aconteceu e não vai se importar tanto, apesar de provavelmente odiar você por isso. – falou enquanto se dirigia a porta. – Não se martirize tanto, eu conheço a Kagome, ela deve ter tido motivos maiores. – completou saindo da sala.

**Oh minha garota**

**Eu choro choro**

**Você é meu tudo**

**(Diga adeus)**

**Se nós passarmos um pelo outro nas ruas**

**Aja como se não tivesse me visto e siga o seu caminho de antes**

**Se você continuar a pensar, mas memórias passadas**

**Serei forçado a te procurar secretamente**

**Sempre seja feliz com ele, assim jamais mudarei de idéia novamente**

**Até pequenos regressos não serão abandonados como sempre**

**Por favor viva bem como se eu tivesse que sentir inveja**

**Sim, você deveria sempre sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido**

"_Ela deve ter tido motivos maiores"_ – As palavras de Rin rodavam em sua mente. Será que Kagome teria algum motivo escondido para terminar com ele tão de repente?

Poderia ser possível?

Uma pequena chama de esperança nasceu em seu peito, fazendo com que ele desse um pequeno sorriso.

É definitivamente iria falar com Kagome... **Agora**.

Levantou-se da cadeira de couro decidido. Pegou as chaves do carro, e seu celular, saindo da sala e fechando a porta ao fazer isso. Pela primeira vez, em dias, estava se sentindo com vontade de fazer algo.

"Se tiver um motivo por trás de tudo isso, eu irei descobrir". – Pensou enquanto saía do elevador, e andava em passos rápidos em direção ao seu carro.

_- Resfriado! -Kagome pestanejou quando chegou à casa do Taisho e o viu vestido para ir trabalhar, mesmo que estivesse com febre tossindo.__  
__- Não, não é. - Inuyasha reclamou enquanto ela o empurrava para o sofá. - Preciso ir... Atchim! - espirrou, e em seguida seu celular tocou. - Alô...__  
__- Sesshomaru? Ah oi, aqui é a Kagome. O Inuyasha pegou um resfriado... Ah é bem assim mesmo... Eu ia te pedir exatamente isso! Obrigada Sesshy, beijos. - e então com um sorriso satisfeito desligou o aparelho celular, tirou a bateria e o colocou em cima do criado mudo._

_O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, balançando a cabeça negativamente. _

_- Tá esperando o quê? Vai tirar essa roupa e por algo confortável. – Kagome mandou caminhando em direção à porta, e trancando a mesma. – Vou fazer algo pra você se alimentar, enquanto isso. – acrescentou. _

_- Por que está fazendo isso? – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto tirava o blazer e começava a desabotoar a camiseta. – Não core. – deu risada, quando viu que ela tinha corado fortemente. _

_- O-Oras. – Kagome tentou se fazer de firme. – Me sinto no direito de fazer isso, sou sua namorada e posso e devo cuidar de você. – completou dando ombros. – Inu-kun... Vá se trocar no quarto. – resmungou envergonhada._

_- Por quê? – estava gostando de provoca-la. Deu um sorriso de canto, enquanto retirava a camisa. – Você já me viu... _

_- Argh. – ela ficou mais vermelha, e foi correndo em direção a cozinha, fazendo com que ele desse risada. – ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ POSSA FAZER STRIPERS! – gritou ela "revoltada"._

_- Estamos em um país livre. – declarou ele alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. _

_- Não use a democracia nisso! – rebateu a garota. _

_- Hn. – revirou os olhos e seguiu em direção ao quarto, juntamente com suas coisas. _

Inuyasha não tinha ideia se havia ultrapassado algum sinal ou infligido alguma lei de transito. Só se deu conta de que estava em frente ao prédio da revista em que ela trabalhava, quando parou.

Mais uma vez, estava perdido em lembranças dolorosas e reconfortantes ao mesmo tempo.

Saiu do carro, sentindo seu coração palpitar e as mãos suarem. E se fosse uma atitude totalmente errada ter ido ali?

Não, ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Tentava se convencer disso, enquanto passava diretamente pela recepção e seguia em direção ao escritório da moça.

- Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou parando em sua frente. A morena de olhos castanhos, vestia um vestido preto que possuía um decote em U, em suas mãos existiam algumas pastas. – O que faz aqui?

- Preciso resolver uma coisa. – respondeu simplesmente, antes de entrar na sala e fechar a porta. Kagome que desenhava algo em uma folha levantou o olhar assustada. Os olhos azulados estavam arregalados com a surpresa.

- O que faz aqui? – repetiu a pergunta de Sango.

Inuyasha por um momento perdeu o folego. Ela estava tão... Linda, tão atraente com os óculos que usava para descanso e com os lábios pintados num vermelho que ele sempre gostara.

- Precisamos conversar. – falou, vendo-a se levantar.

- Não, não precisamos. – A Higurashi falou tirando os óculos e os colocando em cima da mesa. – Saí daqui, por favor.

- Não. – Inuyasha aproximou-se dela, que tinha o maxilar trincado. – O que eu fiz pra você me tratar assim, hein? Eu te amo, droga! Tenho o direito de saber por que está me tratando assim... Kagome, por que tão de repente? – tentou tocar seu rosto, mas ela repeliu o toque indo para longe dele.

- Eu já disse. – ficou de costas para ele, fechando os olhos fortemente. – Eu cansei de você, cansei de nós. Cansei de tudo.

Inuyasha sentiu os olhos começarem a arder, e toda a esperança que tinha criado no caminho até ali se esvaírem rapidamente.

- Cansou? – pegou no braço dela, virando-a para si. – Abra os olhos Kagome, e diga olhando pra mim que não me ama. Que tudo o que passamos foi uma mentira! VAMOS DIGA! – sentiu o coração palpitando freneticamente.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Primeiramente encarou o chão e depois encarou os olhos dourados, com uma convicção absurda.

- **Eu não te amo**. – falou duramente. – Tudo o que passamos foi uma mentira que eu não posso mais suportar. Desculpe se eu criei alguma esperança falsa em você Taisho, mas pra mim já deu. – as palavras dela lhe atingiram como facas. – Agora você já pode me soltar.

Soltou-a sem acreditar, sentindo o que restava de seu mundo desmoronar. Cambaleou alguns passos, antes de se virar e sair atordoado da sala.

**Não olhe para trás e saia**

**Não me encontre de novo e viva**

**Pois não voltarei a te amar**

**Fique apenas com as boas memórias**

**Posso carregar isso de alguma forma**

**Posso me levantar de alguma forma**

**Se você é assim, deveria ficar feliz**

**Fico angustiado dia após dia**

Kagome observou a porta bater, antes de começar a chorar. Apoiou-se em uma cadeira, sentindo as pernas fraquejaram.

- É melhor assim... Eu não posso... Não poderia... – murmurou desconexamente.

Sentia-se vazia, um ser sem coração.

Sua própria mente a martirizava com as palavras que havia pronunciado. Deveria ter dito a verdade? Ela pouparia Inuyasha?

Não. A dor que ele estava sentindo agora era temporária, iria passar e ele a esqueceria, por que ela era fraca de mais para lhe contar a verdade... Porém, forte o suficiente para querer poupa-lo de tudo.

- Sinto muito... – a visão estava ficando turva. Não tinha forças para tentar evitar o desmaio que logo a atingiria em cheio. Deu um sorriso sem animo, enquanto caia com tudo em direção ao chão.

- KAGOME! – bem ao fundo, ouvia a voz de Sango chamando-a desesperadamente enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

_Encolhidos, num sofá cobertos por uma manta grossa com as janelas fechadas, enquanto um filme dramático passava na televisão. _

_- Por que você acha que ela fez isso? – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos da moça._

_- Talvez... Porque ela queira evitar uma dor maior. – Kagome respondeu em um sussurro. _

_- Mentindo pra ele? – perguntou confuso, enquanto ela se ajeitava para encara-lo. _

_- Uma dor maior, pode ser substituída por uma passageira. – ela riu sem animo. – Engana-lo, será melhor do que dizer a verdade. _

_- Não acho. – resmungou o Taisho formando um bico._

_- Mas nós achamos assim. – Kagome deu ombros, deitando a cabeça novamente no peito dele. _

_- Pensamento primitivo. – alfinetou. – Aí. – exclamou quando ela lhe beliscou próximo a costela. _

_- Primitivo não, um tanto irracional. – defendeu-se. _

_- Vamos ver outra coisa. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos, pegando o controle remoto e começando a mudar de canal. – Caramba mulher, seus beliscões doem! – choramingou sentindo o ponto em que ela havia beliscado doer._

**Espero que seu coração se sinta aliviado (Por favor me esqueça e continue vivendo)**

**Essas lágrimas vão secar completamente, yeah (Dia após dia passa)**

**Teria doido menos se não tivéssemos nos conhecido**

**Espero que você enterre a nossa promessa**

**De estarmos juntos para sempre, querida eu rezo por você**

Mentira. Uma mentira.

Inuyasha adentrou o seu próprio apartamento revoltado. Depois de ter saído da empresa em que Kagome trabalhava, dirigiu feito louco para casa não se importando se infligiria com as multas que provavelmente receberia no mês seguinte.

Gritou com raiva, chorando enquanto as palavras dela o feriam dolorosamente.

- KAGOME! – exclamou, como se aquilo fosse aliviar sua dor. Dirigiu-se até o mini bar da sala, e pegou uma das garrafas abrindo-a e bebendo diretamente no gargalo.

Ela odiava que ele bebesse. – Pensou dando uma risada sem animo. Porque ainda pensava nela? Porque não conseguia esquece-la?

- DROGA! – jogou a garrafa em uma das paredes, sentindo um pouco do liquido que havia nela espirrar em si.

Chutou a mesinha de vidro e logo em seguida socou o espelho que estava próximo de si. Sentia a mão latejando por conta dos machucados, e também os filetes de sangue que escorriam de seu rosto por conta dos cacos de vidro que haviam cortado seu rosto.

Ela tinha brincado... Brincado com seus sentimentos, o feito de bobo e depois pisado em si como se nada do que tivessem passado tivessem alguma importância.

Como se fosse um teatro, a onde eles representavam uma peça que tinha chegado ao fim.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos puxando-os, enquanto gritava. Pegou um dos vasos e jogou contra a porta, arfando e caindo de joelhos no chão.

Por que ele tinha que ama-la tanto?

_- Me prometa uma coisa. – Inuyasha murmurou próximo ao ouvido da mulher que dormia serenamente em sua cama. Haviam tido de fato, uma noite maravilhosa. Não esperava que ela ouvisse, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-la se mexer, enquanto se virava para ele. Seu olhar vagou para o corpo curvilíneo, que estava descoberto. _

_- O quê? – Kagome perguntou sorrindo. – Não olhe assim pra mim. _

_- AAAh não fique envergonhada. – puxou-a para si. –Fica comigo pra sempre? – murmurou enquanto prensava seus lábios contra os dela._

_- Pra sempre. – ela murmurou, antes que ele pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Acariciou os cabelos dele, enquanto o mesmo ainda a beijando ficava por cima dela. _

**Não olhe para trás e saia**

**Não me encontre de novo e viva**

**Pois não voltarei a te amar**

**Fique apenas com as boas memórias**

**Posso carregar isso de alguma forma**

**Posso me levantar de alguma forma**

**Se você é assim, deveria ficar feliz**

**Fico angustiado dia após dia**

**Três Meses depois... **

Deitada numa das camas do hospital, Kagome observava o céu pela janela do quarto. Estava doente, leucêmica. Os cabelos negros, que antigamente eram cumpridos e belos, agora mal chegavam às orelhas. Pouco a pouco, por conta da quimioterapia eles haviam caído.

Agora, esperava por sua hora de fazer uma cirurgia. Todos a sua volta, diziam que ela iria sair dessa e que quando menos esperasse, estaria boa novamente. E ela tentava se manter otimista quando a isso.

- Como está se sentindo? – Sango e Sesshomaru adentraram a sala juntos, ambos haviam estado com ela desde quando a mesma havia começado os tratamentos.

- Bem... – murmurou sem encara-los. – Estava pensando em Inuyasha, como ele tem estado, Sesshomaru? – perguntou direcionando seu olhar ao amigo, que havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras.

- Pra falar a verdade... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido por Sango.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – a amiga reclamou. – Kagome precisa estar bem para a cirurgia.

- Conta. – a morena ignorou o que a amiga tinha dito. – Eu quero saber... Por favor.

- Ele continua no mesmo. – Sesshomaru suspirou e encarou-a. – Perdeu a vontade de viver, não sai mais e se tornou um cubo de gelo...

- Continua... – pediu ela sentindo-se culpada.

- Não se aproxima de ninguém, e nem faz mais questão de ir a eventos que pode faltar. – o Yokai continuou. – Posso dizer que literalmente se afogou no serviço, não é mais o mesmo de antes.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Kagome falava sentindo lágrimas quase que imperceptíveis escorrerem por seu rosto. – Vai demorar, mas vai encontrar alguém melhor do que eu e será feliz. – sorriu sem emoção alguma.

- Era isso que eu queria evitar... Lágrimas. – Sango resmungou sentando-se ao lado de Sesshomaru, que sorriu fracamente.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou. – Vou ver como as coisas estão na empresa, já volto. – anunciou pegando o telefone celular e saindo do quarto.

Kagome o observou sair da sala e fechar a porta, para em seguida deitar-se novamente. Estava se sentindo cansada.

**Oh minha garota**

**Eu choro, choro**

**Você é meu tudo**

Estava completando mais uma pilha de documentos assinados, quando o seu telefone tocou.

Piscou algumas vezes, antes de pegar o telefone e atende-lo sem emoção.

- Alô? – perguntou folheando algumas folhas.

- Inuyasha é o Sesshomaru. – a voz dele parecia aflita, ou era impressão sua. – Preciso que você venha até o hospital central da cidade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou começando a se preocupar.

- É referente à Kagome, venha logo estamos do quinto andar. – o irmão desligou.

**Kagome.**

Sentia-se um idiota, por nem ao menos ter pensado antes de sair correndo de dentro do escritório.

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou quando o amigo passou por ele correndo.

Não respondeu sentindo seu peito apertar fortemente. É, depois de tanto tempo ele não tinha a esquecido. Depois de tudo o que ela havia dito, ele ainda a amava, talvez mais do que antes.

Quando adentrou seu carro, pisou no acelerador e saiu da empresa cantando pneus.

**Diga adeus adeus**

**Oh meu amor**

Pegou diversos atalhos, xingando e praguejando quando encontrava engarrafamentos, passando por sinais vermelhos. Seu coração dizia que ele tinha de correr, por mais que seu cérebro gritava que ele estava sendo um imbecil por estar tão desesperado por uma pessoa que nem ao menos tinha se importado com seus sentimentos.

Quando chegou a frente ao hospital, desceu do carro, nem ao menos se importando em ativar o alarme. Caminhou em passos rápidos até o elevador, que estava demorando e então optou por ir pelas escadas.

Tropeçando por conta da velocidade em que subia, o Taisho sentia as pernas pedirem por descanso, mas somente parou quando encontrou Sesshomaru num dos corredores. O olhar do irmão era aflito e ele andava de um lado para o outro, tendo Sango ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou desesperado. Já estava chorando?

- Kagome mentiu pra você. – Ele respondeu com a voz embargada. – Ela nos fez prometer que não lhe contaríamos, mas eu simplesmente não aguento mais. – respirou fundo. – Ela tem leucemia Inuyasha, por isso que te deixou, por isso que te disse todas aquelas mentiras.

- Ela te amava mais do que tudo. – Sango tinha os olhos lacrimejados. – E optou por mentir, a te ver sofrendo por algo que ela não tinha tantas esperanças...

- A onde ela tá? – Inuyasha perguntou entrecortadamente... Não... Ela poderia... DEVIA ter confiado nele, dito tudo para que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

**Não minta minta**

- Na sala de emergências... – nem ao menos esperou, antes de sair correndo em direção à mesma.

Quando menos esperou, viu vários médicos adentrarem e saírem à sala num ritmo frenético.

- Não pode entrar aqui. – uma enfermeira o barrou.

Ignorou-a e adentrou a sala, encontrando Kagome encarando o teto, enquanto os médicos corriam com os equipamentos. Ela tinha pequenas lágrimas que estavam caindo lentamente pelo rosto.

- Kagome! – chamou aproximando-se dela e segurando sua mão. – Por que não me disse nada?

- Você... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Não esperava te ver... Agora...

- Eu te amo tanto... – o Taisho falou com a voz entrecortada. – Deveria ter...

- Não podia... – ela respirava com dificuldade. – Detesto... Ver... Anjos... Chorarem. – murmurou.

- Não... – ele apertou a mão dela, e ela retribuiu com um mínimo aperto. – Não me deixa... Eu te amo tanto...

- Me perdoa... Por não ter contado nada... E por que... Provavelmente Sesshomaru lhe contou tudo por cima. – estava se obrigando a falar, retirando forças que ela nem ao mesmo sabia da onde vinham. Tinha de dizer isso a ele.

**Você é meu coração**

- Kagome não se esforça. – pediu. – Você vai ficar bem, vai ver. E nós vamos ficar juntos... Eu não posso viver sem você. – seu peito estava doendo, seu coração batendo num ritmo frenético, como se fosse parar a qualquer momento. Estava a perdendo...

- Não... Não vai. – ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo com dificuldade. – Eu... Te amo, Inu-kun... – murmurou. Ele viu mais duas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota, antes que ela fechasse os olhos e que o monitorador de batimentos cardíacos começassem a diminuir.

Os médicos o tiraram de perto dela, enquanto tentavam reanima-la a qualquer custo. Aos poucos o barulho foi diminuindo e as tentativas dos médicos não tinham surgido efeito.

Inuyasha por sua vez, estava desnorteado. Havia perdido a mulher da sua vida, a mulher que mais amara em todo o tempo de sua existência, a que lhe completava.

Ela tinha sido arrancada de seus braços violentamente... Tinha perdido sua Kagome...

_- Olá, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e o seu? – a garota de cabelos negros perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao lado do moço de olhos dourados num dos bancos do central Park. Pequenos flocos de neve caiam suavemente sobre todo o local, inclusive neles mesmos._

_- Inuyasha Taisho. – ele respondeu a encarando, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso de canto, ao ver o belo e radiante sorriso dela. _

Do lado de fora de toda aquela aglomeração, de repente havia começado a nevar. A neve que a Higurashi tanto gostava, que havia presenciado grandes momentos na vida da mesma e de Inuyasha. A neve que sempre o lembraria do sorriso de Kagome, sempre que o primeiro floco tocasse o chão.

Ah, a neve branquinha como a pele dela caia suavemente, mas em grande quantidade. Chorando pela perda de uma grande amiga, chorando juntamente com Inuyasha, pela perda de uma grande mulher.

**Diga adeus...**

* * *

Mereço Reviews? Espero que tenham gostado! *-*


End file.
